


Snowed In

by TheCarrot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bearded Poe, It's just snowy day fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Schmoop, Snow, Winter Getaway, fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Finn had thought it sounded nice in theory, but he had NOT been prepared for this level of snow.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djarinscyare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/gifts).



> Because I didn't want @imjusttheoutgoingsidekick to have to do everything herself, so here's some snowy Finnpoe in the middle of summer!
> 
> :D I hope this is close to the snow fic she wanted.

Finn doesn’t slam the door behind himself as he trods soddenly through the front door of the Air B&B they’re renting; but it’s a near thing as a freezing cold gust of wind, and the snowflakes carried with it, bursts through the foyer right on Finn’s tail. The dark skinned man curses, leaning against the door to shake the snow from his hair… and drips. 

‘Oh yeah, a nice snowy cabin, alone, just the two of us out in the woods,’ Finn mocks his husbands words in his head even as he strips off said husbands water logged winter jacket. Finn had thought it sounded nice in theory, but he had NOT been prepared for this level of snow. 

He curses again, this time aloud as the frozen snow attached to him starts to melt down the back of his shirt. Finn manages to shake it out of his clothes whilst kicking off his snow boots without either falling over or stepping on a chunk of snow so, really, Finn counts it as a win. He heads down the hall rubbing his wet and numb hands together to try and get some sort of feeling back into his fingers, cramped as they are from holding onto the snow shovel for so long. 

“Remind me why we even bothered to rent a car…” Finn sighs, stepping into the living room only to pause when he sees his husband curled up on a large yellow pillow on the floor that apparently Poe had jammed between the couch, window and fireplace during his jaunt outside. 

Poe looks the picture of relaxed, bearded cheek propped up on one hand as he turns away from his book to look over at Finn, his brown eyes dancing in the firelight given off by the hearth but honestly, Finn can’t tear his eyes away from where his husband jeans have ridden low, that tantalizing strip of skin on display that makes him want to bite, nor can he help the way his heart seizes at Poe’s bare feet sticking out from the blanket flung over his legs. 

“On the off chance we were going to bother getting out of bed this week?” Poe offers with a laugh; his curls falling into his eyes as he watches Finn pad closer to him. Asks instead, “Did you have fun fighting nature?”

The younger man grumbles, shaking his head and casting the droplets of melted snow onto Poe who shrieks back and away from Finn, a look of utter betrayal on his face.

“Hey! Just because some of us were smart enough to stay inside and not try and shovel while it’s still snowing, doesn’t mean-“ Poe cuts off on a yelp as his husband flops down bodily onto the pillow next to him and proceeds to shove his ice cold fingers under the red knit sweater Poe had rummaged out of the other mans bag. “FINN!”

Finn merely grins smugly, wrapping a leg around Poe’s waist, trapping him as the other man fights to get away from the frostbitten hands splayed out on the warm skin of his back. “Mhm, warm.”

“My god you’re an asshole.” Poe grinds out, huffing in defeat when he can’t get out of the circle of strong arms now locked around him. Submits himself to the rise of goosebumps breaking out on his skin as he glares at his husband. “Where the hell were your gloves?”

“On my hands.” Finn replies, then adds a bit of insult to injury by shoving his cold nose into the crook of Poe’s neck, right where warm skin meets fuzzy sweater and Finn can only laugh as Poe barks a string of profanities at him.

Poe however, through a good amount of wiggling, does manage to get a hand between him and his husbands body, pushing Finn’s face away and into the yellow pillow beneath them in a desperate bid to get away from his ice cold extremities but the only thing Poe end up succeeding in doing, is flipping around so Finn is now plastered up against his back instead. 

“I hate you so much right now.” Poe huffs in defeat, ruffled and cold now.

Finn smirks, spooning closer; his face already back in it’s favourite place, buried in that one spot where tangled curls turn into that week old beard Poe only lets grow when they’re on vacation. “Love you too babe.” 

Poe keeps grumbling but Finn knows theres no real bite to it. Not when Poes hands lift up to press against his through the sweater, rubbing a them with a soft carefulness against the pins and needles one gets as sensation slowly comes back to him.

“You know, I know a way we could warm up faster.” Finn muses lowly, running his now slightly less cold fingers down the front of Poe’s chest. 

“I swear to hell, Finn Dameron, if you put those icicles you call fingers anywhere near my dick I will divorce you tomorrow.” Poe growls out, but it too comes out as a halfhearted threat when Finn lifts his face to trace the shell of his ear in a way that’s always made Poe’s knees weak.

The fire pops next to them, startling both men for a moment and Poe reaches up to snag the paperback he had stolen out of Finn’s suitcase away from it’s place next to the hearth.

“Heh, stealing my sweater and now my book.” Finn notes, “What’s next? My heart?”

Poe rolls his eyes, tapping his husband on the head lightly with the book before dropping it on the side of the couch. “Been there, done that, got the ring to prove it.” He picks at Finn’s hand through the knit, where cold metal has warmed against his skin and Poe basks in the knowledge that yes, he does have Finns heart, now and always.

“Sap.” The younger man chides, as if he can read his husbands thoughts and see the love he feels. In a way, Finn thinks he does. At least insofar as they’re so similar to his own thoughts, to the love he feels for Poe. “Come outside with me next time.”

A noncommittal grunt sounds in Poe’s throat as he tilts his head back under Finn’s chin so he can get a good look out the window they’re laying in front of. The fire keeps the chill away from the glass and Poe watches the snow fall slowly, coalescing on pine needles and tree branches. Watches the ground slowly disappear beneath a thick blanket of snow in the same way the forrest disappears into the grey clouds in the distance. 

It is awfully pretty, Poe thinks, snuggling deeper into Finns arms and he bets his husband would look awfully dashing with snowflakes sticking to his eyelashes and bets too, that it would be nice to shove his own cold hands up Finns shirt…

But, on the other hand- “Nah,” Poe sighs. Lets his eyes slip closed. “I’m good right where I’m at.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like fic writers... :D


End file.
